List of collaborative software
This is a list of collaborative software (or list of groupware) applications. Wiki software is on a list of wiki software. Open source / free software The following are open source or free software applications. *Groupware **classic client-server solutions ***Citadel (Groupware) http://www.citadel.org/ is community-oriented collaboration combined with classic email and calendar features ***MoreGroupware http://www.moregroupware.org/ ***phpGroupWare http://www.phpgroupware.org/ ***Kolab ***OpenGroupware.org ***Open-Xchange ***eGroupWare http://www.egroupware.org/ (KDE PIM ready) ***Zimbra http://www.zimbra.com **web based solutions ***eGroupWare http://www.egroupware.org ***phpGroupWare http://www.phpgroupware.org ***Nuxeo Collaborative Portal Server: content management and collaborative platform based on Zope ***Ofbiz http://www.ofbiz.org/ The Open For Business Project ***Simple Groupware http://www.simple-groupware.org ***Zimbra http://www.zimbra.com **distributed solutions ***Lucane Groupware http://www.lucane.org/ a distributed groupware platform and applications *Collaborative Media **web based solutions ***Scoop ***SlashCode software that runs Slashdot ***everything engine http://everydevel.com/ backing the everything2 site ***bricolage used by salon.com ***Nuxeo Collaborative Portal Server: content management and collaborative platform based on Zope ***OpenKM: document management and collaborative platform. ***Drum : live document sharing and instant web based meetings ***Docsie : simple headless documentation management platform, embed your docs into your site with a string of JavaScript ***LogicalDOC https://www.logicaldoc.com web-based document management system and knowledge management platform ***Nuclino : simple and fast collaboration tool with easy linking, smart tags, and visualizations ***EisenVault : Cloud based document management system software **Remote pair-programming tools *** AtomPair ** Other ***Croquet project *Project Collaboration **web based solutions ***Wrike http://www.wrike.com ***Interwoven ***Project-Open http://www.project-open.org/ ***dotProject http://www.dotproject.net/ ***eGroupWare http://www.egroupware.org/ ***PHProjekt ***Tutos http://www.tutos.org/ ***phpGroupWare http://www.phpgroupware.org/ Includes a project collaboration module ***phpcollab http://www.php-collab.com/ ***NetOffice ***Horde ***https://clinked.com/%7CClinked ***Drum : live document sharing and instant web based meetings ***Kahootz - online collaboration software *Wiki collaborative software ** MediaWiki ** TWiki ** Kwiki ** https://clinked.com/%7CClinked Commercial or proprietary software The following are commercial software or proprietary software applications: *24SevenOffice http://www.24SevenOffice.com web based ERP/CRM solution. *Actionmintweb based collaborative and project management software. * Audiomon Google Docs for Garageband. A browser-based digital audio workstation, for easy collaboration between musicians, without the need to send around large files. *Dommoni RoundTable Collaboration Environment http://www.dommoni.com/roundtable_overview.html A collaboration environment for sharing information and project management. Addins connect existing software such as Microsoft Office to RoundTable. *Kiwi Manager http://www.kiwimanager.com web-based project management and collaboration software for creative professionals *Chirp (Software) http://www.plumcanary.com — Collaborative teamwork dashboard / manager; client and (internet-based) server enables offline and online use for intra- or inter-organizational tracking of task issues and status. Free 30 day trial of Windows & Mac clients. *AtomSuite http://www.atomsuite.com/ * bindrs simple webapp for private collaboration across social networks and e-mail * Budka is a time tracking and reporting tool developed by OCSICO - custom software company *B.efficient http://neusteps.com/ is a cross-platform collaborative platform for mobile workers and distributed offices. *BSCW Basic Support for Collaborative Work *Caboh http://caboh.com is web-based software for task management, group discussions, and document management *Central Desktop web-based team productivity and group collaboration (with wiki technology) *Collaborative Workspaces http://www.collaborativeworkspaces.com *Documentum eRoom http://www.documentum.com/solutions/collaboration/ — Flexible collaborative environment *eeedo http://eee.do/ - smart social intranet *EPIware http://www.epiware.com — Collaborative web-based project management. *eStudio http://www.same-page.com — Collaborative web-based software that provides a central location to share projects, documents, schedules and contacts. *FirstClass *Groove is a Microsoft Windows based peer-to-peer platform *GroupVille http://www.groupville.com/ is a web-based groupware in Java. *GroupWorld.net http://www.groupworld.net/: Secure, cross-platform web conferencing/meeting software. *GroveSite http://www.grovesite.com — Hosted online collaboration software enables dispersed or multi-company teams to share files, track tasks and manage issues, 24/7. Free trial is up in minutes. *HotDiary http://www.hotdiary.com/ — offers collaborative social diary services. *HyperOffice http://www.hyperoffice.com — offers web based communication and collaboration software including project management, intranet software, document management and business email. *IBM Lotus Connections *IBM Lotus Notes and Domino *IBM Lotus Workplace http://www.lotus.com/workplace *IBM Lotus Team Workspace (Quickplace) http://www.lotus.com/quickplace *IBM Lotus Web Conferencing http://www.lotus.com/products/product3.nsf/wdocs/lwchome *IBM Lotus Instant Messaging (Sametime) *Isabel Application http://www.agora-2000.com/ http://isabel.dit.upm.es/ Multipoint video/audio/data conferencing for audience interconnection in meeting rooms, classrooms or auditoriums. Effective and friendly, no MCU needed. *iKE http://www.ike.com/ Personal Assistant Service – for collaboration with clients, co-workers, family and friends. *Joiqu.com – Easy-to-use online project management and collaboration software on the cloud. *Kanban Tool — web-based project management and real-time collaboration solution. Easy to learn and customize thanks to power-ups. Available versions: online, on-site and mobile. *MayeticVillagehttp://www.mayeticvillage.com/ – Free online collaboration workspaces *Microsoft Exchange Server and the Microsoft Outlook client *Microsoft Netmeeting *Microsoft Live Meeting *Microsoft SharePoint Services and Microsoft SharePoint Portal Server *Netspoke http://www.netspoke.com – Integrated Audio & Web Conferencing. *Novell GroupWise *OffBureau- An online workspace. *OpenSpace-Online http://www.OpenSpace-Online.com/ Real-time Conferencing – large group meeting methodology for result-oriented participation. *PabloDraw — Collaborative text and ANSI/ASCII art editing on Windows *ReadyTalk http://www.readytalk.com/ Web Conferencing — Java based web conferencing/collaboration tool. *Redianet Redianet class - Real time media presentation, control and collaboration for learning in networked classrooms. *Scalix *Scrivlet http://scrivlet.com lets one quickly create shared, WYSIWYG-editable web pages *SpinXpress is a peer-to-peer application for ad hoc collaboration. *Socialtext provides wiki and weblog web-based collaboration * Stackfield *SubEthaEdit – Collaborative text editing on Mac OS X *SukrutSoft : MyTeamWork http://www.sukrutsoft.com — Web and Online Groupware Software and Collaboration System. Sms,Emails and web messages. *Synergist http://www.synergist.co.uk — Job costing, collaborative and project management solution serving creative, digital, marketing, PR and consultancies worldwide. *TeamBinder - Project Collaboration , Document Control, Web Based. *teamspace http://www.teamspace.com — Online Groupware System for virtual teamwork. Includes complete outlook synchronization. *Teamsync http://www.myteamsync.com — Manage, Collaborate, Report. WorkAnywhere, Anytime. Free account! *TeamWox - Online Team Collaboration software, free for 10 users *TrackerOffice http://www.trackeroffice.com – Microsoft Outlook based collaborative solution for project management. *Tracker Suite http://www.trackersuite.com – Lotus Notes based collaborative applications for project and IT management, HR and sales force automation. *TrackerSuite.Net http://www.trackersuite.net – 100% Web based software suite, includes integreated modules for Projects, IT and HR. *Vignette Collaboration Services http://www.vignette.com/contentmanagement/0,2097,1-1-1928-4149-1966-4154,00.html - Vignette collaboration products *Webex http://www.webex.com/webexhome.html – web based collaboration tools *WebIQ http://www.webiq.net/ – web based collaboration tools *Workspot is a web service providing Linux desktops, which can be shared securely through a browser. *WorkZone http://www.trichys.com — web-based intranet and extranet collaboration software *Zaplet 3 http://www.zaplet.com/ *Zing Technologies AnyZing and ZingThing - Electronic Learning and Meeting System software for team rooms and networks. *IsoSpace http://www.isospace.com/ Web Based Collaboration Software; Easy to use, J2EE based, Document Storage and Management *WorkCollaboration http://www.workcollaboration.com — Collaborative teamwork dashboard / manager with built-in virtualization; client and (internet-based) server enables use for intra- or inter-organizational project management, content management and video conferencing. Finance, Telephony and Faxing are available for premium over 25 users accounts. Read more [41] Free 30 day trial is available with registration https://www.workcollaboration.com/registration.aspx. See also *List of wiki software *List of wiki farms External links *An extensive, frequently updated list of collaborative software is maintained at Thinkofit.com * Meta Collab - a free collaborative encyclopedia on collaboration. ---- Category:Software Category:Technology Category:Internet